Personal exercise or physical therapy equipment can be large, bulky and very expensive. This type of equipment, usually for strengthening exercises, may require a significant amount of floor or storage space and is not always portable. Other types of equipment, such as gentle strengthening or stretching equipment, are designed to be compact, portable and inexpensive. However, this type of equipment typically utilizes uncomfortable hard plastic handles and cords which may pinch the body or cause bruises by diminishing blood circulation. An inexpensive, portable exercise device which is also comfortable to use is needed.